Larry, The Boring, And The Wheel
by GhostfireX
Summary: Its incredibly boring at Titan's Tower and its Larry to the rescue...need I say more.


**A/N:** Greetings! This is my first Teen Titans fan-fic, as well as my first crossover. I hope you enjoy this fan-fic. I combined my favorite animated series, with my favorite video game. Anyway, without further a due, here's

**Larry, The Boring, and The Wheel.**

One day, in Titans Tower, everyone was bored. I mean really bored. You just wouldn't believe how mind bogglingly boring it truly was at that tower.

Starfire, being her optimistic and energetic self, sighed "If only friend Larry was here to save us from the boring." Then suddenly, as if by command, Larry manifested himself into this dimension. Only this time, instead of manifesting as a large, painful growth on Robin's head, Larry decided to come out of Silky's mouth, along with Beast Boy's missing video game, Raven's missing book, and Cyborg's left thumb.

"Have no fear, Larry's here!"

"Yay, friend Larry is here to save us from the boring! How will you save us today friend Larry?"

"I don't know," replied Larry, "lets spin the wheel!"

"There's a wheel?" Cyborg and Beast Boy asked simultaneously.

"Of coarse there's a wheel!" Larry replied excitedly.

Simultaneously, all the Titans turned, and in the middle of the living room, there was a giant wheel divided into about a dozen sections.

"Where'd that come from?" Cyborg asked, a question mark appearing over his robotic eye.

"It's always been there!" Larry replied.

"Oh, of coarse, the wheel, how could we have forgotten the wheel?" Raven asked sarcastically, monotone as usual.

"Please, friend Larry, spin the strange wheel!" Starfire said, clapping excitedly.

And with that, Larry spun the wheel. Anxiously, each Titan waited for what it would land on. The wheel spun and spun, not losing any speed. Then suddenly, the wheel stopped. It had landed on the section painted with a giant "?".

Just then, the earth started to shake, as if signaling the apocalypse. The ground shook more and more violently, shaking the tower to its foundations. The shaking continued to get worse, with no end in sight. But then, the rumbling stopped, and the TV clicked on.

"Hi Roby-poo!" Kitten's irritating voice snapped on as the TV did.

Without a moments hesitation, as Kitten said that, footsteps were heard coming through the hallway towards the door, louder and louder the footsteps grew as Kitten grew more and more irritating. Robin made a mad dash towards the TV controls, since the remote was lost…again. But miraculously, before Robin could reach the TV controls, a Chinese man came flying through the door, doing a flying jump kick, and continued to fly across the room, smashing through the TV and out the window.

"Roby-poo?" Raven said.

"Don't ask." Robin replied.

"Okay, now that that completely random situation is over, lets spin the wheel again!" Larry said excitedly.

So they spun the wheel a second time, and this time again the wheel just suddenly stopped spinning for no apparent reason. The Titans sat in shear shock and awe at what the wheel had landed on.

"Strap Raven to the wheel and spin again."

Everyone turned to look at Raven, who had a very pissed off look on her face, while each of her eyes slowly started to split into two sets of two.

"Ooookay, to avoid another demon escaping from Raven's head and almost causing another Armageddon, let's just strap Beast Boy to the wheel instead." Cyborg said as his hand changed into a large roll of duck tape, and before Beast Boy could respond, he was strapped to the wheel.

"Wait, don't forget the hat." Raven said as she floated over to Beast Boy with a large Styrofoam hat that was in the shape of a giant arrow.

They spun the wheel a third time, but unfortunately, the added weight caused the wheel to fall over, crushing Beast Boy, Larry, and Larry's magic finger…

The forest of Ashenvale was unusually calm on this night. Kalarak, a Night Elf Hunter, and his pet Narazem, a wolf, had just set up camp along side the main road for the night.

"Well," Kalarak said, turning to Narazem, who was lying on the ground beside him, "our biggest adventure is finally over, tomorrow, our vacation begins." And with that, Kalarak vanished.

The Titans immediately rushed over to the wheel, but when they lifted it up, Beast Boy and Larry weren't the only ones stuck under the wheel. Seeing a strange six foot, purple humanoid with glowing yellow eyes and white hair alarmed the Titans who immediately jumped back and assumed battle stances, including Beast Boy, who changed into an elephant, causing the wheel to fall over again.

The purple man, attempting to stand up at this time, only got to open his mouth before he was crushed again by a green elephant who despite all laws of physics, was still strapped to the wheel.

**A/N:** That's the end of Chapter 1, if you enjoyed this fan fic so far, then please comment and I'll write more.


End file.
